


Cash Prize

by senseiPusan



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Choking, Contests, Desperation, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Good Intentions, Horror, Murder Plans, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Safe Haven, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, accomplice to murder, cash prize, doesnt like blood, lets make a deal, reader is squimish, stabby mcstab stab stab, the shape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: You’re desperate for money. So you seek out the Shape of Haddonfield, hoping to strike a deal with him. Since there’s a contest you want to enter that’s happening at his house with a cash prize.





	1. Chapter 1

It is 5:30am and it's cold. You've been standing on the sidewalk in front of the old Myers house for the past half hour debating if you really should seek out his help. Double checking the time it's now or never, your shift starts in an hour. 

Pulling your jacket closer you quickly walk to the door. Knocking on it there's no response. Internally cussing at yourself, you cautiously walk inside.

“Hello? Michael Myers? ….Mr. Myers I wanted to talk to you about something.” You slowly creep down the hallway, your voice threatening to give out.

The eerie silence changes your mind about this plan. Backing up you run into something. You know there wasn't anything in the hall behind you. This feels like a warm body and that can only mean it's him. Taking a ragged breath you quietly turn around to face him. Wide eyed you're face to face with the Shape of Haddonfield. You don't know how long you were staring up at him until the raising of his knife shakes you back to reality.

“Wait wait! I came to talk!” Taking a step back you throw your hands up in surrender. He halts his movement, keeping his knife poised in the air. “I was wanting to make a deal with you. Next Friday night the Horror Lover's club is holding a contest.” Word vomiting he gives a head tilt which you translate as hurry the fuck up. “The contest is to see who can stay in the Myers house the longest. The winner gets a thousand dollars in cash.” Carefully you pull the fyler from your pocket and hand it to him.  He snatches it, holding it close. “I was thinking you could go stabby mcstab stab stab on them and I will win the contest. Except don't kill the host, well not until he hands over the money.” You feel the black eye sockets turn on you. “I really need the money. I'm willing to go 50-50, hell even go 70-30 with you. I just have to make it to 7am that Saturday morning.” You feel his attention return to the flyer and there's a long silence before he lowers the knife. “Well… they're supposed to have someone dressed up as you scaring the participants. That's why I thought we could do a deal… but if not... this is a heads up then.” You swear he can hear your heart pounding out of your chest. 

It's another long silence of him staring at you before either one of you move. Ever so gracefully he tucks the flyer in his coveralls and walks upstairs. Leaving you alone, trembling in the dark.

Once you realize he's not coming back you dart out the door like a bat out of hell. Scared shitless you run all the way to work. You run all the way across town to work and you don’t run. Just barely getting there before your shift starts. 

~

Your annoying presence stayed in his mind. Unable to shake the surprise that you willing searched him out. He stalks your every move, watching from a distance as you go back and forth to work and home. You live alone in an apartment complex on the top floor. The fire escape leads right to your living room window. Inside he learns everything he needs to know. 

Your apartment isn't very decorated like the others he has visited. The fridge is covered with late notices about bills with a sticky note attached. Reminding you what order to pay them in. Your work schedule is also on the fridge. Apparently you've been pulling double shifts at work trying to scrounge up the extra money. You must truly be desperate since you risked your life to find him. 

~ 

Today's the day. You'll see if he agreed to your deal in a few hours. Until then you change some comfy clothes, hell if you’re gonna die you might as well be comfy. Reheating some leftovers you plop down on the couch to watch The Aristocats on VHS for the umpteenth time.

Arriving at the Myers house it doesn't seem like anyone is here. But hearing some voices you wander around to the backyard. 

“Hey! You here for the contest?” A goth dressed dude asks as you approach.

“Yes.”

“Sign up at the table.” He points to the shabby card table with a sign taped to it.

“Okay.”

Waiting in the sign up line you take note of other people. There seems to be only ten other people in the contest. You can make this work. 

“Hey.” A voice comes from behind you.

“Uh hi.” You turn to face the voice. 

“I haven’t seen you before. First time to one of these events?” The way he smiles creeps you out.

“Yeah, I saw a flyer for it and thought that it would be fun.”

“Name’s Tony. I go to all their events.”

“Y/N.” 

Thankfully you reach the front of the line so you don’t have to continue talking to him. Standing in the back you stare at the windows, hoping for any sign of Michael. Loud yammering catches your attention as what you guess is the ring leader taking center stage on the back porch. 

“Alright people! Thank you for coming to our contest! I have some ground rules before we begin. 1. You must sign the liability waiver. So if you are injured or killed, you and your family cannot sue. 2. You are not allowed to bring anything in to help pass the time. 3. No cellphones, all phones must be turned in at the door. You will receive them back at the end. 4. Once you leave the house either front or back door you are disqualified.” There’s a group groan at the cellphone rule. “Now if every would do so we can begin!”

One by one everyone walks up the steps, depositing their phones in the basket. You turn yours off before tossing it in. Shuffling inside towards the hallway you eye the stairs. You don’t believe the whole safety in numbers mentality right now. You’re better off alone since you already warned him. Minding your own business you walk into a room upstairs to basically hide. You wonder whose bedroom this is but you have the gut feeling it's Michael's. Since the bed looks sort of new compared to the rest of the house. You sit quietly on the bed and open the book you smuggled in.

“Hey hey. That's cheating.”

Looking up it's the creeper Tony from before. You really should have shut the door behind you. 

“I'm just reading. It's not cheating.” You go back to the book hoping he will just go away.

“No I'm pretty sure that's cheating. They said not to bring anything to help pass the time.”

“Well excuse me for trying to catch up on my reading. I just don't think it's right to be snooping around a house that isn't yours.”

“Well how about we do something else to pass the time?” There’s a hint of naughtiness in his voice.

“Not interested.”

“Come on, I won't tell anyone about your book.” He shuts the door.

“You can-” Angrily snapping at him you freeze. Eyes glued to the shape in the corner. Michael Myers is home. He silently creeps up behind the man. Snapping his neck in one solid motion. Watching the body fall to the floor with a muffled thud you quickly look back at him. 

You feel like you've been staring forever in the silence before he moves. The single movement of his arm has you jumping backwards, he brings a finger to the plastic lips of his mask. You nod in agreement to be quiet. Stunned you watch the shape throw the lifeless body over his shoulder and pat you on the head before exiting the room, closing the door with him. 

Following orders you do not move from your spot on the bed and silent as possible. It’s hard to focus on your book with the knowledge that Michael Myers has agreed to your deal. The deal for him to go stabby mcstab stab stab on the other people. You swear you heard some screams too. But you think of it as he’s defending his home from intruders and your his guest that he doesn’t want to get hurt. After what seems forever it has become pitch black outside. Your only light is the moon and the outside lights from the neighbors. Putting your book up it’s not enough to keep reading. 

There’s a loud scream followed by loud thuds as if someone is running.

“AAAHHH!!!” A girl runs in screaming. 

“AAAHHH!!!” Screaming back at her you shuffle further into the bed. She’s bleeding from her arm with other blood stains on her clothes. You recognize her from earlier, she entered the house with you.

“You have to help me! Please!” She moves closer.

Shaking your head no you bring a pillow to your face. Michael told you to be quiet and quiet you will be. You don’t wanna end up like them. 

“Please!-” Her plea is cut short with an unnatural crunch and squish. You count to a hundred to ease your nerves before lowering the pillow. Looking up you jump again. He’s standing at the end of the bed, the dude must be a ninja. There's blood covering a good portion of his coveralls and you have to hold back a gag.

“Oh hi... you’re super stealthy.” Not moving you stare at the black eye holes. Your attention is drawn away when he throws an envelope and your phone down. Confused you set the pillow aside and reach for the envelope. Opening it you almost dropping it, it's the cash prize. 

“You...got money?” There's a slow head tilt as if he's monitoring your reactions. Petrified you take a deep breath before removing $300. You know he went and killed that dude, bringing the money back to you. Holding the envelope out you wait for him to take it. But he never does. “Here.” You jab the envelope at him again. He storms out the room. “Hey! Wait a minute. This is your part of the money!” Like an idiot you chase him down the stairs into the kitchen. “Don't you run off.” 

Your voice dies down when you enter the kitchen, there’s blood dripping down the wall. With a body being held up with a knife. Abandoning ship with your mouth covered so you don’t gag. Blood was never your thing. Suddenly you’re thrown backwards to the floor.

“Ow!”

His hand placed firmly on your throat, not squeezing but with enough pressure that you are not going to be moving. With wide eyes you freeze, looking up at him. Like before he doesn't do anything but watch. Waiting to see what reason he should kill you or entertainment value you might have. 

That's it, he's a people watcher. It's the best way to see how a person will react and then you can guess their movements. “You like to people watch huh.” 

He doesn't move or say anything. You probably just made the situation worse. On que he removes his hand as if he heard your thoughts. He keeps close in case you show a reason to die. “...Thank you for your help...It’s been rough these past few months.” A gut feeling tells you he's not going to take the money. Maybe there's a different way you can repay him.

“Do you need me to dispose of anything on my way out?” With a head tilt you can feel him studding you. “I-I figured I could help. To make sure that they can't pinpoint that were last seen here. Let it be my way of helping you since you helped me.” After a long pause he backs away, allowing you to stand up. Rubbing your neck you watch him rustle with something on the counter. He abruptly hands you the basket of phones alongside the sign up sheet and waivers. “Okay I'll get rid of this..um well thank you again and… I'll see you later?” Not knowing what to say you ramble on as you inch towards the door. The invitation to see you again stuns him. You are a strange creature willing to see him again. 

“Okie dokie… night then.” Since he showed no signs of stopping you. You took that as your cue to leave. You briskly walk through the backyard to the alley. Not daring to look back. To look back at the bloodbath you caused and the new acquaintance you have.


	2. Chapter 2

After you got home you threw everything from the basket into the sink and filled it with water. The ink faded from the papers allowing you to shred them without worry. You broke the cellphones in half for extra measure and dropped them in different trash cans on your way to work the next day.  
It's been two weeks since that unforgettable night. Thankfully you haven't seen him cause frankly you don't know what you would do this time. Most of that night has become a blur to you but he is the one thing that is clear.  
Finally getting tired of staring at the ceiling. You roll out of bed and force yourself to shower. Since you were too tired to do so last night. Stumbling to the bathroom, clean pajamas in hand you don't notice the person in the living room.  
Cranking the hot water up you let the bathroom fill with fog. You just might spend the day here under the hot water. Focused on the way the hot water feels you don't hear the door open.  
Rinsing off and turning the water off you automatically pull back the curtain. Surprised you’re face to face with an intruder. He's just standing there facing you. His white mask maybe blankless but you feel his eyes all over you. Realizing you're still naked and he just got a good look, you’re instantly angry.  
Quickly grabbing the curtain to cover yourself. “What the fuck Michael?! You just can't be surprising me in the bathroom.” Yelling at him you hold the curtain tighter.  
While you glare he seems to get bored. He wanders off leaving the door open. Stunned you can't believe you just yelled at the Shape of Haddonfield and he left you alone. Shutting the door, you speed through drying off and putting clean pajamas on. Steeling your nerves you brave the deep and walk out to see if he's still here. You never expected to see him again much less in your apartment.  
You find him standing by your stack of movies in the living room. Inching closer you see what he's holding, some Scooby Doo movies. “You wanna watch Scooby Doo with me?” Instantly he's holding out one of the movies. “Oh! Scooby Doo on Zombie Island is my favorite.”  
Turning the TV on he wanders off again, deciding to sit in the middle of the couch. Leaving you to sit next to him or on the floor. Seeing his chosen spot you’re slightly annoyed but not surprised.  
Fuck the floor! It's cold and hard. If he thinks he can take the whole couch he’s got another thing coming.  
Letting the movie roll through the previews you grab some breakfast, well snacks for the two of you. There's not much, you have yet to go grocery shopping. You might as well get comfy cause he has clearly already made himself at home for the day. Making a bowl of popcorn, stuffing two sodas and two pop tarts in your arms. You’re prepared to face the scary man child.  
“Since I don't know when you exactly eat. Here's a soda, off brand strawberry pop tart and a bowl of popcorn to share.” You place his stuff on the coffee table in front of him. Sitting on his right you place yours between you and the couch. “The window causes a draft.” Placing the couch blanket over your laps. Balancing the bowl of popcorn on top. With the movie starting you easily ignore his weird staring.  
Being squished next to him on the couch is nice since he's a body heater. But after the first few times leaving the couch you'd turn around to find him right behind you. Scaring the shit out of you every time. Thus you've began announcing where you're going to avoid a heart attack. He doesn’t follow but watches you like a hawk so it’s a win-win. The company feels nice and watching movies with him makes you forget that you’re all alone and he's a serial killer.  
It becomes a pattern every week on your day off. Michael creepily standing outside the shower and you being naive enough to believe that he listened to your rant about privacy. To find him still standing there, always getting a good look at your body before you pull the curtain back to cover yourself. Watching whatever movie he wants while avoiding actual meals and just snacking. Always disappearing in the middle of the night, leaving money on the coffee table. This goes on for months without fail.  
But the day he isn't standing outside the shower worries you. Searching the apartment he's still nowhere to be found. After an hour of waiting you go looking for him. It's not because you're worried….just that it's unlike him.  
First stop is his house. Parking in the alley you’re able to sneak in through the back door. You can tell that he does have some pride in being somewhat clean. The body is no longer hanging on the wall or he knows to get rid of evidence.  
“Michael?.... Anyone home?” You don't know why your whispering but you are. Searching the rooms as you go there's no sign of him. Heading upstairs something falls, hoping it's him you follow the sound. Leading you to the room you hid in for the contest. “Michael?” Cautiously you open the door slowly. But you're faced with something you never thought possible.  
“Oh my God! What the hell happened?” Rushing to him you climb on the bed. There's blood leaking from his side and the coveralls have a rip. Taking off your sweatshirt, you unzip his coveralls and place it against the wound. The blood seems to be clotting now meaning he's been like this for a while. “Damn it Michael. Immortal demon or not you're not supposed to bleed to death. What happened?” Your worry clearly apparent now evokes a reaction. He reaches into a pocket pulling out a couple twenties, stuffing the money in your boob pocket. It dawns on you that the reason he's injured is because whoever he was killing to get you money fought back. “... You don't have to bring me money.”  
Practically dying inside from his reason you hook his arms around you and pull him to a standing position. “Come on I can fix you at my place.” He leans most of his weight is on you. Stumbling through the house and out back. You didn't calculate on how heavy he really is. Finally reach your car and digging around in your pocket. You're able to open the door before he squishes you.  
Sliding him into the front seat you scrounge around in the back for a few things. You need to cover his face with something other than that mask. Finding what you need you hurry back and lean in close. Your hands are barely on the mask when he stops you.  
“Michael you gotta trust me. If anyone sees you with your mask on they're going to call the police. I promise you can put the mask back on the moment we're in my apartment.” Attempting to reason with him you hope he understands.  
Releasing your wrists with an annoyed huff he pulls the mask off. Immediately you stick sunglasses, an old surgical mask from when you were sick and baseball hat on him. Trying to cover up as much of his face as possible. But that doesn't stop you from seeing the blue eyes, brown hair and the blank baby face.  
Trying not to drive like a maniac back to your apartment, you've never been so nervous. Shoving his mask into your purse, you help him out of the car. Having him lean onto you with his bad side helps hide the blood. Thank goodness there's nobody roaming about as you two struggle upstairs to your apartment.  
Passing the threshold you abandoned him to lock the door. He snaches his mask back and collapses on the couch. Grabbing the first aid kit from the closest and some towels, you have no idea how he's going to react. Unzipping the coveralls, you toss your bloody sweatshirt on the coffee table. Pulling his shirt up you're able to get a good look at it now. Relieved it's not too bad, just a bunch of shallow wounds and a long cut. Looks like someone tried to cut him with a pizza cutter.  
“They're not bad, shallow so you won't need stitches. Since the bleeding stopped I'm going to clean them and put bandages on. Okay?” You look at him for any type of sign that says he was listening. “Earth to Michael did you hear what I said? I'm going to clean these wounds. It might hurt and I don't want you going on a stabbing spree because of the pain.” The slow sounds of his breathing let you know he's still alive. But you wait for him to acknowledge you. Then you see it, just the slightest tilt of his head and his eyes staring right at you. “Good.”  
While you got him focused on you and not what you're doing. You move as fast as possible. Being too concerned about his well being you forget about your queasiness from the amount of blood everywhere. Finishing up he tries to stand.  
“Woah woah where do you think you're going? If you think you're leaving you got another thing coming. I did not just patch you up so you could run off in the middle of the day. Where anyone could see you or try to kill you. You're going to stay here and rest!” Glaring at him both of you are stunned by your outburst. It works cause the whole day he doesn't move an inch. Leaving you to speculate if he's sleeping or holding back his rage. Either way you know he's alive and that's what matters.  
~  
Michael wakes up and automatically sits up. He would rather be sleeping but his senses jolted him awake, he's in dangerous territory. Ready to bolt he stops, seeing you lying against the couch sleeping with an arm wrapped around his leg. You have become even more curious to him. Normally people who come to look for him want to kill him. All would have tried if they had found him in the state he was but not you. You even yelled at him to get your point across.  
The changing light of the sky indicates he's been here all night. Meaning you been here all night. Instinctively like before he pats your hair.  
“Michael?” The feeling of movement around you woke you up. Staring at him in a haze you wonder how long he's been awake. “How long have you been awake?” The retraction of his hand indicates either awhile or just now.  
“Well how about you take a shower so I can wash your clothes and I will make breakfast?”  
Stretching your butt is numb from the floor. Seeing him not moving you grab his hand and tug on it. Surprisingly you're able to pull him up easily. Pulling him inside the bathroom you pull out extra towels.  
“You jump in the shower. I'm going to find some clothes for you.”  
Rummaging through your closet this is proving harder than you thought. You don't have anything labeled Sasquatch. The closest thing is a night shirt and basketball shorts. Hopefully he cooperates with this or he's gonna be naked for a while. Opening the bathroom door, he still standing where you left him.  
“Why aren't you in? Are you scared I'm going to see you naked?” Sighing you place the clothes by the sink. There's a slight head tilt. Maybe that's what it is but that's a silly reason. “Dude really? After all the times- Give me your clothes and get in the shower.” Ordering him you point at the shower and he shows no response. You get the feeling that this time his stare means no.  
Completely annoyed now, this bulky wall doesn't want you to see him naked but he's seen you naked dozens of times. “Fine.” Turning around you face the wall and wait.  
Sure enough you hear the zipper followed a pair of boots tossed beside you and a pile of clothes hitting you in the back.  
“Hey!” Turning around he's already slipped into the shower. Grumbling you pick up the clothes. “And when I mean take a shower I mean take off the mask. You better wash your face and hair.” Great now you're sounding like a mom. You don't know if he's purposely trying to get a reaction out of you or just this stubborn. Huffing you toss the clothes in the washer. Starting your lovely portable washing machine, the life saver of all washing machines. You add some bleach to the laundry soap. There's no telling what germs are on these clothes.  
Mosing through the kitchen you don't know what to feed him. He probably could eat you out of house and home if he were to eat properly and none of that eating only the snacks you give him when he visits. Pancakes are the solution. You can make a fuck ton of them without breaking the bank.  
“What are you staring at?” Feeling his presence you don't even look at him. You continue mixing the batter. “I'm making pancakes.” Until he's yanked a handful of hair, pulling you away from the stove.  
“What the hell?” Staring at him, your clothes look like they're going to rip at any moment. He needs dinosaur size not sasquatch size. He looks at you then the door. It's awkward but you see that he's waiting for your reply. After noticing that it's the door he's staring at you know what he's asking. “I traded shifts. I couldn't just leave you alone, not until I knew you were fine.”  
Satisfied with your answer his hand falls back to his side. At this distance you can make out his blue eyes peeking through the mask which are boring into you. He's questioning your motives and it becomes a staring contest.  
You break first, he's a complete wall. “You're my friend of course I fucking care what happens to you.” Trying to intimidate him, you're failing horribly. It doesn't help that he's 6’8” and you barely reach his shoulders.  
Friend? He's never had a friend before. Well a true friend, the staff at the sanitarium only played nice because they were afraid. He doesn't know what it is but you make him want to go on instinct. Instinct that was buried long ago, an instinct to pet your hair and soothe you.  
He reaches for you again, you jump a little. But now he's petting your hair. You're beginning to wonder if it's just a habit he picked up or thinks it's soft. Or just maybe it's his way of saying sorry?  
“I'm fine…. This extravaganza of you almost bleeding to death has my nerves fried.” Giving him a smile that's the first time you've lied to him. “Go sit it won't take long for the pancakes to cook.”  
Watching him walk away, you're in too deep. That was only half the reason why you're so grumpy today. Like an idiot you gone and developed feelings for this shell of a man that's why you helped him. You know he's never going to return those feelings. The only reason you're alive is because he has found you to be a good resource to him. A faithful pet.


End file.
